Safe
by RISVULove
Summary: Jane comforts her and Maura's daughter after a nightmare. Pure fluffiness! Quick oneshot.


"Mama" Cara's small sob coming from the side of our bed makes me jump awake and as my eyes adjust to the darkness of Maura and I's bedroom I can just make out the smaller black haired girl chewing on her Red Sox teddy

"Oh sweetheart, why are you up again? What's wrong?" I ask sitting up in bed and pulling myself from the beds heat to lift the girl into my arms and carry her out of the room- not wanting to wake Maur up, God knows things have been bad enough lately, she needs any peaceful sleep she can get

Cara buries her head into my neck and I know even in the short distance down the hall to her bright pink bedroom she's drifting back asleep

I gently lay her, and her teddy- affectionately called Bass (yes after that turtle that she too is obsessed with) back down into her princess covered single bed and as soon as she's out of my arms she's awake again, almost crying "Mama stay" she opens her arms and I know I need to talk to her properly about what's happening. For the past week every night she's been in with me, crying.

I need to press her to talk to me, I know she's only 5 but she's incredibly smart for her age (Maura's dominant genes shining through on that one)

I know she can tell me why she's upset but she chooses not to

"Cara, sweetheart, you need to be a big girl and do something for Mama, okay?" I ask the alert girl, who's tears have slowed and thankfully she nods, eager to please "You need to tell me what's making you sad at night baby? Why you're crying in mine and Mommy's bedroom?"

The young girl bites her lip and shakes her head "I don't want to say Mama, you'll be sad"

My heart breaks hearing the love the girl has, she doesn't want to upset me by telling me what's wrong. We're really raising her well.

"I'd rather be sad than have you sad Cara.. Please tell me?"

Her small hand reaches up and touches the slowly healing scar above my eye and I freeze, this couldn't be about what happened with Hoyt? No- no it's not..

"I'm scared Mama" she whispers out still running her tiny thumb over the scar

"S-Scared baby?" I ask my voice breaking as my worry shoots up, this could actually be about what happened to me and Maura with Hoyt "of what?"

"The bad man getting you and Mommy again" she admits innocently, clenching her small fingers around the teddy bear and I run my hand through her silky black hair trying my best to comfort the tormented girl

"Cara, honey, remember that night when Mommy and me brought you home you from Nonna's and we told you about our sore faces and how I couldn't lift you up for a couple of days?" I pause waiting for the girls answer and after a second she nods

"Okay, well, remember we told you that the man who hurt me and Mommy, he's gone, really far, far away- he's never coming back? He can't hurt you, Mommy or me ever again sweetie, ever. I made sure he went really really far away"

The girl takes a minute to process all this information and after she's finished she nods slipping her smaller hand into mine "I don't want yous to get hurted again"

I smile and press my lips to her forehead, tickling her sides playfully as in pull back a little "We won't Cara, me and Mommy are really careful not to get hurt now, ya know why?"

She shakes her head, letting a small yawn slip out, she's getting tired again so I lay down beside her and tuck her in tight "Mommy and me need to make sure we get home and have dinner with you, see you every night. We try our best to make sure no bad people hurt us so we can come home to you. We love you Cara- I promise you, the bad man that hurt us won't hurt us again. Ya understand?"

She nods and rests her head on my stomach "M'kay Mama- I unders'and"

I drape my arm around the girl, pulling her in tight to me, protecting her as we sleep. I've never been more proud as I am in that moment- we have such a kind, caring beautiful daughter. She couldn't be more like Maura really, maybe not looks wise, no she's definitely a Rizzoli looks wise but all her mannerisms, her attitude- her general personality is Maura all over.

There's two of them, in my home. When she gets older God bless me, I'll never win an argument- what am I thinking when she gets older, I'm not winning arguments now!

Yeah, like I'd have it any other way.


End file.
